Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray fluoroscopic radiographing apparatus and a method which can instruct an optimum image process at the time of reference or transfer.
Description of the Related Art
An X-ray fluoroscopic radiographing apparatus for performing a fluoroscopic radiographing in a real-time manner for the purpose of IVR (Interventional Radiology) or the like is constructed by an X-ray image pickup apparatus and a display control apparatus. In an X-ray image pickup apparatus in the related art, analog data is transferred to a display control apparatus via a video signal by using an analog image pickup tube or a CCD coupled with an image intensifier and an image is displayed to a CRT monitor or the like in an analog manner. In recent years, digitalization has progressed and a flat panel sensor (FPD) has been substituted by the image intensifier (+ analog image pickup tube or CCD). The CRT monitor has also been substituted by a high precision liquid crystal monitor via a DVI (Digital Visual Interface).
In this manner, a full digital system which can perform operations from the radiographing to the display is being constructed. Generally, an image process (recursive process) for synthesizing an image in a time base direction is executed to a moving image radiographed in such an apparatus for the purpose of noise suppression. For example, there is a disclosure regarding the recursive process in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-219654.
With respect to a moving image which was fluoroscopically radiographed by the X-ray fluoroscopic radiographing apparatus, processing contents of an image process such as a recursive process or the like can be changed before or during the fluoroscopic radiographing. However, in the apparatus in the related art, only the processed image to which the recursive process or the like has already been executed is stored. Therefore, such operations that the image before the image process is obtained, the processing contents of the image process are adjusted, and the image process is executed cannot be performed. However, there is such a demand that the user wants to enable the recursive process to be adjusted in order to improve a diagnosis ability even after the fluoroscopic radiographing or the user wants to adjust the image process at each of the time of reference and the time of image transfer. For example, there is such a demand that at the time of reference, even if an after-image was left, the user wants to refer to the noise-suppressed image. On the other hand, in the case of a film output, there is such a demand that even if noises of a certain extent are permitted, the user wants to suppress the after-image.